Soirée arrosée
by Hiyumeta
Summary: Alors que les examens de Yuei se terminaient en beauté pour les élèves de la classe de Seconde A, Kirishima eu la bonne idée de faire une fête chez lui. Mais que serait une fête sans alcool et gens bourrés? /!\ Lemon / SMUT


Petit OS (3256 mots) sur le couple **Bakugou x Midoriya**.

Je préfère préciser que tous les textes se trouvant au centre, en _italique_ et en **gras** sont les pensées d'Izuku.

Enjoy.

u~u~u~u~u~

Se réveillant difficilement de son sommeil, Izuku secoua la tête, encore comateux, remettant quelque peu son esprit et ses pensées en éveil. Son crâne allait exploser, il en était certain.

La veille avait été catastrophique.

 _ **"plus jamais"**_

~~~~~~

La soirée avait été arrosée. Elle avait été d'autant plus puissante et dévastatrice pour Izuku, qui n'était clairement pas habitué à boire comme il l'avait fait.

Les examens s'étaient terminés sur une réussite totale pour ses amis et lui même, et Kirishima avait eu la brillante idée de faire une fête chez lui, entre étudiants de la classe 1-A. Par miracle, tout le monde était venu, même Todoroki, et surtout Bakugou. Ça avait été la surprise générale de le voir debarquer les mains dans les poches, un air exaspéré au visage.

Plus les heures passaient , plus les verres trépassaient.

La musique à fond, et l'esprit dans le brouillard, Izuku n'avait fait que danser, s'amusant comme jamais devant le regard réprobateur de Iida et celui amusé d'Uraraka.

Cependant un autre regard se portait sur le vert.

Un regard totalement lucide.

Mais évidemment Izuku, bourré comme jamais, n'avait rien remarqué, continuant à se trémousser près de Denki qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Oui, définitivement c'était une bonne soirée, son esprit et son corps semblaient si libres et si vivants.

~~~~~~

Izuku tenta de se dégager des draps qui agrippait son corps nu.

 _ **"nu?"**_

Puis dans un effort qui lui paraissait horriblement difficile, il fit tomber le drap sur le côté. Ses muscles du bassin le faisait souffrir.

Dans son mouvement, Izuku remarqua une paire de pieds. Mais plus qu'une paire, il découvrit tout un corps endormi à côté de lui. Il y avait une personne nue dans le lit.

 _ **"nue?!"**_

Il s'attarda quelques millièmes de secondes sur les fesses rebondissantes de l'inconnu allongé sur le ventre, puis remonta du regard son dos, sa nuque, et ses cheveux.

Des cheveux blonds. Très clair. Si lumineux.

 _ **"oh, non"**_

Ça devenait trop évident dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait _ça_. Putain de soirée.

~~~~~~

Alors que la musique s'intensifiait et commençait à taper trop fort au goût d'Izuku, il se fit happer par des bras puissants vers le fond de la salle.

Se laissant totalement faire, à la merci de son "ravisseur" il dû s'asseoir rapidement sur une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Puis d'un coup, un poing ferme et puissant s'abbatit sur la table, faisant sursauter Midoriya qui failli tomber de sa chaise.

 _"Putain Deku quest-ce tu fous?!"_

Izuku releva son regard vers celui rouge vif de son ami.

 _"Kacchan.."_

Puis, prit d'un sombresaut, il reposa rapidement sa tête contre la table en bois et soupira. Un mal de crâne le fit perdre pied et l'obligea à fermer instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas vomir tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

 _"Abruti, comment t'as réussi à boire autant?!"_

 _ **"pas si fort Kacchan"**_

 _"Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu."_

Alors, dans un mouvement trop rapide au yeux d'Izuku, Katsuki le pris en sac à patate et l'emmena autre part. Le vert n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait l'emmener, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de réprimer cette envie de tout dégurgiter.

Soudain, dans un mouvement tout sauf doux, le garçon à l'Alter explosif bascula le vert sur un lit à l'étage.

 _"Gné?"_

 _"Ta gueule_ _et dors maintenant."_

Puis, le blond pris des draps qu'il enveloppa autour du corps de son ami, assez serré pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

 _"Non ne t'en va pas!"_

 _ **"ne t'en va pas"**_

 _"Reste avec moi Kacchan."_

Bakugou aurait pu ne pas tenir compte de sa demande et partir en fermant la lumière. il aurait tout aussi pu lui lancer une réplique singlante et claquer la porte.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Non.

A la place, il se retourna, faisant face à Deku, les joues rosient par l'alcool et les paupières plus fermées qu'à l'accoutumé. Il le contempla de haut en bas, prenant tout le temps qu'il lui fallait, faisant fi du regard légèrement apeuré de Midoriya.

 _"Kacchan.."_

S'en était trop pour Bakugou qui s'avança vers Deku d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Le blond sauta habilement sur le lit et passa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Il le regardait intensément, se demandant quoi faire dans ces moments. Son ami était totalement bourré, il ne voulait pas abuser de son état. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu tergiverser encore longtemps, ce fut Deku qui prit les devants.

Le vert releva doucement la tête, se rapprochant inéluctablement de celle de Katsuki. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se senti suffisement proche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un mouvement doux.

Tout son corps lui paraissait lent, pathétique, paresseux. Et ce baiser l'était encore plus.

 _ **"kacchan"**_

Katsuki ne recula pas, il approfondi même le baiser, se permettant de rallonger Izuku pour s'installer confortablement au dessus de lui, le drap toujours entre les deux garçons.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'échange langoureux, Katsuki rompit le contact.

" _Va dormir abruti."_

 _"J'ai envie de toi, Kacchan."_

À l'entente de ces simples mots, Katsuki vacilla légèrement. Regardant Izuku droit dans les yeux, s'assurant que c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé de telles choses.

Une sensation agréable et chaude se rependit dans son bas-ventre. Comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça alors que c'était Deku! Et en prime, un Deku totalement torché.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le Deku bourré l'excitait.

Katsuki reprit sans un mot les lèvres d'Izuku, plus fermement et commença une danse emflammée avec leur langue. Il décala le drap pour pouvoir se mettre au dessus du vert, tout en continuant le baiser.

Puis, se détachant des lèvres fièvreuse de Deku, il passa à son coup, l'embrassant et le mordant sans vergogne. Il entendait alors des légers gémissements sortir de sa bouche.

 _"Kacchan.."_

Putain, comment cet enfoiré arrivait à être aussi sexy.

Il commençait à faire trop chaud au goût de Katsuki.

Beaucoup trop chaud.

Alors, il déboutonna sa chemise, assis sur le torse de Deku. Bouton par bouton.. Sous le regard fiévreux de son partenaire.

Il aimait ce regard. Toujours si innocent, si mignon, si pathétique. Ses yeux le captivait. Mais pour cette nuit, il lui appartiendrai.

Il entreprit d'enlever également la chemise imbibée d'alcool de son partenaire. Le vêtement était rempli de divers liquides plus fort les uns que les autres, et s'il avait la possibilité dutiliser cette excuse pour déshabiller le vert, il ne se fit pas prier.

Après ça, il jeta les deux bouts de tissu par dessus son épaule et releva la tête du vert, posant ses deux mains dans les cheveux émeraude foncé de celui-ci. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune douceur. C'était juste un comportement bestial, animal. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de la douceur, il voulait juste que Deku lui appartienne cette nuit.

Juste lui.

Et pour toujours.

Izuku avait bien compris les intentions du blond dès lors qu'une bosse dure s'appuya sur son ventre.

Il le voulait. Et c'était réciproque.

Izuku posa ses deux mains dans le dos de Katsuki, pouvant sentir ses muscles se contracter. Il pouvait toucher sa peau douce et lisse. Centimètre par centimètre. Il descendit ses doigts, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose. Enlever les tissus gênants. Mais Katsuki ne le vis pas de la même manière et rabatit violemment les deux mains sur les côtés de la tête du vert, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le lit.

 _"C'est moi qui commande."_

Alors, il se recula légèrement, en lui agrippant toujours mains, et posa sa langue sur l'une de ses clavicules. Il commença une descente lente et toride. Ne laissant pas Deku faire le moindre mouvement. Le laissant juste gémir doucement.

Mais ça devenait trop long, trop long au goût de Katsuki. Il voulait plus.

Le blond descendit jusqu'à la commissure du ventre et de l'entre-jambe. Laissant libres les mains du vert, il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Aussi rapide qu'efficace, il retira le vêtement, pouvant admirer un caleçon blanc, apparement trop serré pour l'érection d'Izuku qui commençait à apparaître.

Izuku était devant lui, à moitié nu, à sa merci. Et ça le faisait bander.

 _"Aah, Kacchan.."_

Merde, ses gémissements bordel.

Bakugou n'en pouvait plus, les préliminaires durait trop longtemps. Il le voulait, il voulait que Deku lui appartienne.

Sans attendre, il se déshabilla de la tête au pied. Enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon, il fit de même avec le sous-vêtement du vert et les jeta tous loin du lit. Maintenant nus comme des vers, il se remit sur le corps de Deku, s'allongeant sur lui, pour attraper ses lèvres une dernière fois. Il se plaça dans une position assez adéquate pour mettre en contact leur deux sexes. Laissant couiner de plaisir Izuku.

C'était trop bandant à entendre.

Il bougeait légèrement son bassin, assez pour procurer une tonne de sensation à son partenaire mais pas assez pour le rassasier.

 _ **"encore"**_

Bakugou posa un droit sur les lèvres de Deku. Le priant fermement pour qu'il lui ouvre la bouche, ce que le vert fit. Il entra un doigt dans sa bouche, laissant au soin du plus jeune de le lécher. Il continua ses va-et-vient paresseux sur le sexe du vert, appréciant cette sensation et les bruits exquis qui sortait de sa gorge. Puis il sortit le doigt trempé de salive de la bouche d'Izuku, le ramenant vers son bassin.

Katsuki déplaca rapidement son partenaire sur le côté avant de rentrer le doigt encore mouillé dans sa partie intime.

Izuku frissona au contact et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement aigu. C'était tout nouveau, et tellement étrange comme sensation. Sentir le doigt de Kacchan en lui.

Katsuki se posa dernière son partenaire, pouvant librement faire ce qui lui chantait de lui. Il commençait doucement un va-et-vient avec son doigt, ne souhaitant pas lui faire mal. Mais au vu des gémissements saccadés de Deku, ça lui plaisait.

Après quelques instants, il mit un deuxième doigt, tout en commençant à sucer la peau de la nuque humide du vert.

Il voulait laisser sa trace.

Avec son autre main valide, il s'attaqua au sexe en érection de Deku, ne lui laissant pas de répit. Le plus jeune s'accrochait au drap, assaillit de tous les côtés, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et se contenta d'éviter de trop gémir pour ne pas inquiéter les autres restés en bas. Il se résigna à être victime des actions de Katsuki, ne sachant que capturer la couette plissée de ses doigts tremblant, tout en profitant des plaisirs que lui offrait Kacchan.

C'était tout nouveau mais tellement exquis. De savoir que c'était _lui_ qui lui faisait tout ça. Mais il en voulait plus. Ils en voulaient plus.

Le blond continuait de rentrer ses doigts délicatement, toujours dans le but d'entendre geindre Deku. Il commença de petits mouvements de ciseaux en lui pour décontracter ses muscles.

 _"Aaahh.. Kacchan.."_

 _"Ferme la sinon je ne vais plus me retenir."_

Katsuki retira ses doigts, puis fit de nouveau basculer Izuku sur le dos, pouvant complètement voir le visage rougit et embumé de celui-ci. Il entreprit de relever les jambes du vert, les posant sur ses hanches, pour avoir accès avec plus de facilité à son objet de convoitise.

Izuku posa ses mains sur son visage, honteux de la posture qu'il avait en ce moment, mais à la fois excité de la suite des événements. Il ne voulait que lui. Seulement Kacchan.

Puis, sans s'y attendre, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son entrée. Ce n'était pas un doigt. Non, c'était plus gros que ça. Relevant ses mains pour voir de nouveau, il remarqua que Katsuki c'était mis sur ses genoux, tenant les fesses du vert, le regardant avec avidité. Il n'attendait plus que l'accord de Deku pour y aller.

Izuku le dévisagea quelques instants. Il en avait envie. Mais était-ce l'alcool qui lui dictait ses pensées ? Il n'en savait rien, et puis il s'en fichait royalement. Il souhaitait seulement que Kacchan le prenne maintenant, sur ce lit.

Alors dans un mouvement lent mais certain, il aquiessa de la tête.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Katsuki pour pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur de Deku, poussant un léger râle de plaisir. C'était si étroit et si confortable. Il ne voulait plus repartir, au contraire, il voulait visiter d'avantage. Katsuki commença des vas

-et-vient courts, laissant s'habituer Deku qui s'agrippait désespérément au drap en gémissant. Il empoigna les cuisses de Deku, prenant appuie dessus pour continuer ses mouvements du bassin, ne souhaitant nullement s'arrêter là.

Le vert ne savait plus où il était. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il en perdait la tête. Les va-et-vient de Katsuki se faisaient plus fort à mesure que le temps passait, et son corps suivait à la perfection les mouvements brutes du blond. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix, qui sortait des sons plus inconnus les uns que les autres pour ses oreilles. Jamais il n'avait fait de tels bruits. Jamais il n'avait gémi de cette manière. Jamais aussi fort.

C'était Kacchan qui lui procurait toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Et c'était tellement excitant.

Dans un élan vif, Izuku releva le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses coudes, suffisement assez pour être face au visage de Kacchan. Il prit ses lèvres brusquement et y passa sa langue. Katsuki retira une main des cuisses de son partenaire pour retenir sa tête et accentuer le baiser.

Il continuait ses mouvements qui se faisaient plus doux durant le baiser, mais qui procurait toujours autant de contentement à Izuku qui gémissait entre ses lèvres. Il mordait ses lèvres, les suçait, se délectant de chaques sons qui sortait de la gorge du vert. Il en voulait encore, il le voulait sien. Juste lui, personne d'autre.

Alors, il fit retomber le vert sur le matelas et redoubla de force dans ses coups de bassin, faisant crier Izuku plus fort encore. Il arrivait au maximum de ses capacités. Et avait certainement touché un endroit sensible pour le vert. Mais son cri avait était tellement plaisant qu'il réitera son geste. Le tenant par les hanches, il faisait des allées et venues en faisant bien attention à toucher la prostate de Deku.

Ce dernier était à bout, sentant la jouissance arriver, il prit un coussin encore sur le lit et se cacha la tête dedans tout en gémissant de toutes ses forces. Il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, il allait lâcher. Et Katsuki l'avait bien compris, lui aussi allant bientôt arriver au bout.

Alors dans un dernier effort contrôlé, il bougea son bassin suffisement fort pour faire jouir Izuku, qui se vida entre les deux corps chauds dans un râle de plaisir. Lui non plus ne tarda pas à suivre et c'est dans un dernier mouvement profond qu'il se libéra en Deku.

Le souffle sacadé et les bras tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre du vert, toujours en lui. Izuku posa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, jouant avec en les emmêlant.

Il ne parlaient pas, et ne se regardaient pas. Laissant le temps aux deux garçons de remettre leurs idées au clair.

Entendant la musique à l'étage en dessous du leur, Katsuki fut rapidement rassuré. Personne n'avait dû les entendre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

L'atmosphère se détendit tranquillement, Katsuki se retira du corps de Deku pour se poser à côté de lui. Il le regardait profondément avec ses pupilles rouges. Et Izuku répondit à son regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait de mouvement. Il se contentait de comprendre leur sentiment en silence. Partageant un moment intime, yeux dans les yeux, rien que pour eux.

Izuku avança sa tête et embrassa le nez de Kacchan en rougissant. C'était si inhabituel comme contact qu'il en était hésitant. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, Katsuki l'enveloppa dans ses bras et posa la tête de Deku dans son coup.

 _"Maintenant tu es à moi t'as compris ?!"_

Une vive lueur rouge s'abattit sur les joues du blond qui fit tout pour le cacher. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être possessif mais il voulait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

 _"D'accord.. Mais Kacchan.."_

 _Izuku sortit sa tête les joues rouges feu et regarda le blond._

 _"Ça coule!"_

~~~~~~

Alors qu'Izuku ramassa son t-shirt encore trop imbibé d'alcool à son goût. Il malaxa douloureusement son bas du dos qui le faisait souffrir, quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna pour faire face au regard de Katsuki, qui le fixait d'un air lointain, assit sur le lit.

Le blond prit le temps d'observer la scène. Un Deku nu devant lui, des draps froissés et sales, des vêtements éparpillés partout et lui, à poil.

Il se rallongea sur le lit, les joues en feu, marmonnant toute sorte d'insulte en l'air, les bras lui cachant les yeux.

Izuku ne savait pas comment réagir, hier soir avait été une soirée très étrange, et il était à moitié bourré. Pourtant, après s'être rappelé de la nuit dernière, il ne regrettait rien. Mais est ce que Kacchan regrettait ?

 _"Kacchan, tu sais..."_

 _"Ta gueule, pose ce tee-shirt, et allonge toi dans le lit."_

Izuku obéit, et se posa dans le lit, à quelques centimètres du corps nu du blond, mais suffisement loin pour ne pas se toucher. Katsuki se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Deku et le ramena avec force près de lui, entamant un câlin plus que surprenant pour le vert.

 _"Je m'en fou complétement que t'étais bourré ou que tu regrettes ou je ne sais quoi. T'es à moi maintenant t'as compris crétin ?"_

Izuku posa sa tête dans le creux du coup du blond et embrassa sa peau. Son coeur battait si fort et c'était si agréable. Une chaleur douce remonta dans sa gorge et ses joues.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée. Il n'avait pas vomi et avait partagé un moment passionné avec Kacchan qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler "petit-copain".

Le seul point négatif est qu'il allait devoir prendre un paquet de Doliprane en rentrant à la maison.

u~u~u~u~u~

Petite dédicace à mon Flo qui attendait patiemment (ou pas) cet OS.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'aimerai faire la même scène mais sous le point de vu d'un Izuku dominant. Je vais y réfléchir.


End file.
